That weird feeling
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: Luffy's stomach REALLY hurt... and not in that hungry kind of way. LuffyxNami.


**A/N: **_This LuffyxNami One Piece One shot is dedicated to all my readers who read my story **"Island" **and **"IslandII:Orb" **I hope all my fans enjoy this fic and all the other people reading this better enjoy it too! **REMEMBER:** **I LOVE REVIEWS!**_

**One Piece One Shot**

Title: This weird feeling…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the awesomeness that is One Piece! **But I wish I did!**

**This Weird Feeling **

It's always quiet on the ship at night…. Just how Nami likes it.

Every once and a while she'd wake up in the middle of the night discovering she couldn't sleep, so she'd step out on the deck and enjoy the quietness that would fill the air.

It was perfect for thinking, and that's what Nami liked to do.

But this time, when she had stepped out onto the quietness of the deck, he was there.

He had not noticed her presence as she stood behind him. He was too busy watching the water move back and fourth and splash softly against the sides of his ship.

He loved the water so much, yet he couldn't swim because of the curse the devil fruit had placed upon him.

She watched as he continued to stare off into space, still not noticing Nami's presence.

Surprised at how serious he looked, Nami stood there for a while just staring at him as his short black hair softly blew a little in the wind.

She leaned over to her side a little, hoping to get a look at Luffy's face.

She got a quick glance, then he turned his head a little, blocking Nami's view to his face.

But with the little Nami saw, it seemed as though he were…depressed? Sad? Or was he just confused like he normally is?

She decided to take a few steps closer, but accidentally stepping on a loose floor board snapping Luffy back to reality and getting his full attention.

He looked shocked at first, not knowing Nami was behind him all this time, but then… he smiled softly letting her know he was glad to see her.

"You couldn't sleep to, huh?" Luffy asked her with understanding in his eyes.

"No, but I never really can anyways." Nami let out a soft chuckle, making Luffy's smile grow a little bigger, as he was glad to see she was alright.

Nami walked up beside him and looked over the railing and into the water.

Together, they watched the waves move softly and saw the beautiful mist that always glazed the ocean at night.

"It's pretty, huh?" Nami looked at him then smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Luffy said quietly, not looking at her to avoid her gaze.

"Is something wrong? You seemed kind of sad…" Nami said with a sigh as she looked back down at the water.

"Well, it's not that I'm sad really…" Luffy said in a calm voice," It's just I can't get to sleep with this weird feeling I can't get rid of."

"A weird feeling?" Nami questioned him while raising an eyebrow at him," What kind of weird feeling?"

"That's just it, I don't know," Luffy said pounding the railing with his fist," It's so frustrating!"

"What do you think about when you get that feeling?" Nami asked him, gaining interest in their conversation.

"Well…" Luffy blushed," I think about…you."

"m-me?" Nami said turning her head as far away from Luffy's face as it would go. She blushed so hard her face resembled a cherry.

"Heh, heh. Weird, huh?" Luffy said still blushing and looking down at the water.

"Well, not really…" Nami said slightly turning her head back to Luffy.

He looked at her, "Hmmm…?"

"Luffy," Nami cleared her throat," what do you think of me."

"Uh…you're a good person?" Luffy answered stupidly.

Nami got irritated," Can't you be smart for once?"

"I don't know exactly what I think of you really. It's getting really confusing."

Luffy started to look sad again. Nami laughed a little, she thought it was kind of cute when he was confused like this.

_Wait, _Nami thought, _cute…!_

"When I think about you," Luffy started," That weird feeling comes back **every single time! **Why wont it go away!"

"Luffy-" Nami was cut off by Luffy continuing to talk.

"It's just, every time I imaging your smile, every time I think of your face, or how much smarter then me you are…I just, I just get this feeling my stomach like I haven't eaten enough….An empty feeling…."

_An empty feeling…? _Nami thought to herself.

"Luffy, do you feel like this when you think of Vivi or any other person?"

"No, just you," Luffy looked over at her," Do you think I, I might…?"

Nami thought to herself, _Does he **love **me? _

"Nami?" Luffy questioned noticing the strange expression Nami had on her face as she store deeper into the ocean.

"Luffy…I'm fine." Nami assured him, looking back at his face.

"Nami, do you think I…love you?"

Nami was shocked, does he even know what love means!

"I-I don't know." Nami said quietly looking away from him.

"Do you love me?" Luffy asked suddenly getting Nami's attention fully over to him.

She blushed even harder than ever before," I-I…"

Luffy concentrated on her completely making sure he wouldn't miss her answer.

"I-" Nami found it hard to finish her sentence. _Do I love him? _Nami thought to herself.

"Because…," Luffy blushed," I think I DO love you. I mean, I've never felt like this for someone before, and I know I don't hate you."

Nami blinked a few times, taking this all in.

"Luffy…" Nami paused to think for a minute. _It was really sweet when he gave me his hat and beat Arlong for me, and that time when he was so concerned for my heath he climbed a mountain with me on his back… He's gotta be the nicest guy I've ever known…And he's got such a beautiful smile…and when his hat's off he looks so…so handsome…I do, I really love Luffy!_

"Nami?" Luffy continued to wait for her answer.

"Luffy I…" Nami still couldn't say it. She knew she loved him, but she didn't realize it till now.

Luffy couldn't wait anymore; he HAD to get rid of the feeling in his stomach.

So he did what he thought he should do.

Luffy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist the pressed his lips against hers. Nami didn't know what to do…this was her first kiss. Arlong never really let her be able to have a relationship with anyone so this was her first time being kissed.

She did the first thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began massaging it.

Nami was shocked when she felt Luffy's tongue break through her lips and move along her tongue.

Although surprised, she went along with it. She never knew Kissing was this great! It was absolutely incredible!

She thought that the massive amount of butterflies in her stomach would fly her into the sky!

After a while, Luffy decided it was time to pull away from the passionate kiss and catch his breath.

"Luffy, I-" Nami felt she could say it now," I love you."

"I love you too. Or, at least I know that now!" Luffy laughed a little, getting a small giggle out of Nami.

The sun started to rise and so they watched it together. But this time, not as friends, but as lovers.

THE END

**A/N: **Yay! My first One Piece One Shot! Hope you liked it. I, for one, thought I could've done a lot better. But hey, I can make another one shot if I feel like it….

**REMEMBER EVERYONE: **_I love **REVIEWS**, especially when they're long…tee hee. _

As for my **Island readers**, I hope you enjoyed it, I made it for you guys!

I especially want to thank these three of my Island reviewers that gave me inspiration enough to make this one shot, **Kosmic, imaloonly8.0, and meg-sama!** Thanks a bunch guys!


End file.
